Sakana-Shin
by Hana Itawa
Summary: Hana Itawa, une jeune fille de 19 ans assiste a l'assassinat de sa famille. Histoire de sa reconstruction après le drame et de sa vengeance.


Chapitre 1 :Le commencement

20:08, banlieue de Kyoto, Japon, été 2010.

Dans un appartement sombre au 20eme étage d'un immeuble délabré.

Je vis avec mon père et ma petite sœur. Mon père m'a raconter que me mère est morte en couche et m'a interdis tout touché avec les gens. Je n'ai jamais sus pourquoi. j'étais dans la petite chambre de l'appartement avec ma soeur. Tout est calme, sa sent bon. Mon père fait la cuisine surment es ramen ou autre soupe de nouille. On vivait heureux tout les trois depuis la mort de maman. Sa a était une dure épreuve mais finalement on a réussis a surpasser cette épreuve. Je regarde l'heure il est 20:10. La porte d'entrée explosa.

Je me présente : Hana Itawa, j'ai 19 ans lorsque tout bascula. Je suis née en France mais on a quitter le pays lorsque j'étais petite. Mon père étant d'origine japonaise preferer retourner dans son pays natal pour mieux nous elever ma sœur et moi. Je vais a l'université j'étudie l'animation mais c'est sans compter les lourdes heures de trvail de nuit que je dois effectuer afin de payer les hic je ne peux touché personne. Une fois, j'ai touché un chat il est mort sur le coup je crois que c'est a ce momment la que remonte mon dernier contact avec quelque chose de vivant exepté ma soeur. Je vis donc reclu dans mon monde où tout n'est qu'illusion et rêve mais je suis heureuse. La réalité n'était pour pour moi qu'un rêve et le rêve ma réalité. Enfin jusqu'à cette nuit.

Le bruit fut assourdisant comme si une bombe avait explosé dans le minuscule appartement. Ils étaient nombreux habillés comme des ninjas avec un sabre a la taille. Une cagoule masquée leur visage. Ma sœur s'est effondrée , ils ne l'avaient même pas touchée. Je dois dire que je n'osais pas les regarder dans les yeux mon père nous a crier de partir mais il était trop tard. Les hommes occupaient la piece principale. Je ne pouvais fuir. Le plus grand de tous n'a dis qu'un mot, je ne savais si il nous avait vu. Mma sœur ne respirait plus je me suis précipitée sous le lit. Un homme est arrivé il tenait mon père, le menacait de mort. Je n'entendais que sa voie, froide et tranchante. Depuis ma cachette, je regardais ma sœur étandue,là, par terre, inconsciente. L'homme degaina son sabre et la tua de sang froid. Son sang se répandis sur la moquette sale. Les yeux grands ouvert, je n'osais plus respirer. L'homme demanda a mon père où était l'autre. Il repondis que j'etais partie chez une amie. Mon père assis sur le lit n'eu pas le temps d'argumenté plus que le sabre lui transperça la poitrine, le clouant au lit. Le sabre de passa qu'a quelques centimetres de mon visage. pour se coller a la moquette trop près de moi. L'homme n'ajouta que deux mots : Tu mens.

D'autre hommes arrivèrent dans le petit appartement. Trois tout au plus. Les mains devant la bouche pour eviter le moindre cris, la moindre parole, le moindre gémisement. L'homme a la voix glaciale surpris de l'intrusion déclara que ne ce n'était que vengeance. Et d'un coup ils se sont évaporés. Il ne restai que les hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

"- Désolé lieutenant on est arrivé trop tard. Un veritable carnage, dis un des types. Partons on a plus rien a faire ici et les flics risquent de débarquer.

- Allez-y je vous rejoins."

Deux des types partirent. Le dernier s'approcha de ma cachette, s'accroupi et me fixa.

"- Viens je vais pas te faire de mal, dit il d'une voix rassurante."

Il avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue droite et un tatouage sur la joue gauche. Il était brun aux yeux gris perçants. Mais se dégageait de ce type une sérénité absolue. Allez savoir ce qui me poussa a lui faire confiance. Probablement l'état de choc ! je sorti de ma cachette de il me fit sortir de l'appartement de tel facon que je ne vois pas les corps de ma famille désormais décédée. Il me demanda mon nom, mon prenom, mon age je ne répondis a aucune question ne regardant nul part. Est-es ce une rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Etais-je en enfer ? Le brun me raconta qu'il connaissait quelqu'un pourrait m'aider un certain Urahara. Le lieutenant m'emmena donc chez ce vieux qui posséder un magasin de confiserie. Il avait une chambre pour moi. Un femme aux cheveux violet a la peau matte et aux yeux jaune vivait avec lui. Je ne sais si j'ai dormi cette nuit. Je ne sais si j'ai pleuré. Je ne pensé qu'a me venger.


End file.
